herpfailderpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole (The Court)
Cole is a main protagonist in The Court. He is the younger cousin of Tye. He is known for having a stutter when he speaks in early episodes. His first appearance was in Pennyboards. Overview Personality Cole is a very smart, intelligent & wimpy young man. He is nice to most (apart from Caleb) and friendly. Ever since he started talking, Cole has had a stutter when he speaks. Sometime during Season 2 and Season 3 he seems to have lost his stutter. Description Like the other boys, Cole goes through various physical changes: In Season 1 he is short, has long, messy brown hair and a squeaky high pitched voice along with a stutter. In Season 2 he is a lot taller, has a much deeper voice and has short straight hair - he has also appeared to lost most of his stutter (although he only appears in 1 episode of season 2 and acts as the narrator for it - So for video purposes, purposely didn't use the stutter) In Season 3 he appears to have gotten even taller and has a deeper voice, he also appears to have lost his stutter for good. He has lengthy, brown hair. Relationships Tye Being the younger cousin of Tye, he looks up to Tye & is never shown being rude or mean towards him. He may be afraid of his older cousin. Tye is never shown actually picking on Cole or hurting him, but never really does anything for Cole (helping him up off the ground in The Spy). Jayden He seems to be on good terms with Jayden, however Jayden being the person he is picks on Cole. He usually calls Cole a "little shit". He seems to be really annoyed with Cole secretly filming them in The Spy. Despite all this, he gets along with Jayden and Jayden is seen asking him where Tye is in Pennyboards , 'to which Cole doesn't know. 'Corey Cole seems to get along with Corey, however he seems to think Corey smells like shit as mentioned in The Spy when hiding in the bin (this may be because Cole is in the bin and it smells bad). Cole is never seen directly picking on Corey as he may be scared of getting beaten up. So far, it is assumed he gets along well with Corey. Dylan Cole and Dylan are only seen talking once so far, when Dylan asks Cole how his weekend was in which Cole replies with "it sucked, cause you were in it" this may have been a joke however. Caleb ' Like everyone else, Cole dislikes Caleb. This is mostly shown in Pennyboards when Caleb is complaining about his controller to which Cole yells "WE DON'T CARE!" to Caleb. 'The Bully Cole is never seen interacting with the bully, or if he knows that he even exists. 'Munchy ' Their friendship is unknown 'Tyler ' Seeing as Tyler is Tyes close friend, Cole may also be close with Tyler, this is never seen however as Tyler is a mute, him and Cole are also never seen interacting with each other. Trivia *Cole has had his stutter ever since he first learnt to speak. ** At some stage during Season 2 & Season 3 Cole lost his stutter. *He is shown to have gone through puberty as his voice is more high pitched in The Spy than what it is in Ways To Piss Off Jayden. *Cole doesn't ride any boards, this is the same with Caleb. *Cole acts as the narrator in Ways To Piss Off Jayden. ** Therefore, he does not have his signature stutter. *Cole, so far, is the only main character who doesn't live in the court. * It was originally planned that Cole was to be killed off in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:The Court Category:Protagonists